1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pressure sensitive transducer having a pair of support members with conductive layers on surfaces thereof and a pressure sensitive layer interposed therebetween.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-B2-2-49029 discloses one kind of such apparatus, which has a pair of support members holding conductive layers (electrodes) on their surfaces and a pressure sensitive layer interposed therebetween. The pressure sensitive layer includes plural particles made of, for instance, molybdenum sulfide for providing plural contact points on the surface thereof. Accordingly, when pressure is applied to the support members, the particles exposed on the surface of the pressure sensitive layer contact the opposing conductive layer to detect the pressure.
However, the contact between the particles and the opposing conductive layer suddenly decreases the conductive resistance. Therefore, the pressure sensitive transducer described above cannot be used when a gentle pressure sensitive property is required. Further, the conductive resistance, which is decreased by the direct contact caused by applied pushing force, becomes constant regardless of voltage applied across the electrodes. This lowers flexibility for setting the pressure sensitive property.